


Stranger things

by JessicaMariana



Category: Cabin Pressure, Star Trek
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bonding, Crossover, M/M, Omega Verse, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin is an unwanted omega – it’s rare – and it’s made his life worthless. He stops caring. But when he gets help from Khan to fix it, he takes the offer. He has nothing to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

.:._Ω_.:.

 

He lay in bed writhing – tossing and turning. The oversized shirt draping his body felt too tight; the sheet covering him was not warm enough but simultaneously too hot. It was as if a fever had taken him over, but there were other signs pointing at something else: he was sweating. He was panting; his breath came out in short gasps, tiny whimpers and shameless moans. His eyes fluttered open and shut, unfocused on his surroundings. His abdominal muscles tightened in frequent contractions. His hands grasped at nothing, and his head shifted from side to side. He turned over to his stomach and rolled his hips against the mattress. Moving blindly, his hands found a pillow, which they grabbed tightly and pulled over his head just to toss onto the floor in frustration.

He was wide awake now.

Shifting his weight from one side to the other he felt the inevitable damp stain growing beneath him, the natural lubricant freely running down between his legs. He cursed under his breath and felt the moisture gather in his eyes. He hated this part. It was not only embarrassing – even though there was no one else there – to wake up in one’s own bodily fluids, but it was also something one didn’t want to have to deal with in a situation like this, in the middle of the night.

He buried his face in the mattress and ran his fingers through his damp-with-sweat curls. Faint sobs began to escape his lips and trembles shook his tired body. He lay there, cursing his existence until he became too tired to care anymore and fell back asleep, still lying in his own mess.

 

.:._Ω_.:.

 

Martin was nowhere near content with his life. He had tried to make the best with the cards he’d been dealt: he had finally become a pilot – a dream come true – but being an omega had more downsides than good sides, and being an _unwanted_ omega was by far the worst. Not only did his family blame him for it being so, saying he was too picky with finding a suitable alpha, but when he saw others flashing around their bond marks, he got angry and sad. He got depressed.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to tie the knot, but alphas intimidated him, being so much bigger and a lot of the times aggressive. He hadn’t met a single one who had been gentle or understanding; _like future husbands should be_ , Martin thought. And even if he did find some alphas attractive, they didn’t even seem to notice him. It was said that an omega’s scent could turn an alphas head a mile away if he or she was in their heat. But for Martin it was as if he didn’t even exist.

He had tried asking his friends out, the few he had, but they were betas and uninterested. He had thought of dating betas as one solution, but they didn’t give him the satisfaction he needed, and would not be an option if he was ever going to please his father who for a long time had requested a grandchild. Martin’s mother didn’t show her disappointment, but he could tell it was there: he could hear the subtext of whatever she was saying screaming “why can’t you be more like your siblings?” His sister had bonded with her high school sweetheart and was in the process of trying for a baby, and his older brother, a reputable alpha, had not only married happily with a gorgeous omega but was also an important person at his work place: they were doing really well by their parents’ standards. Martin wasn’t. Sure, he had a job – two jobs even, running around being a man-with-a-van whenever he could find the time – but he had no money or a partner, which was the way of showing off one’s status.

Martin understood that his family was only thinking of what was best for him. They worried. And it was beginning to be too much for him, being without a mate month after month, heat after heat of writhing around sleeplessly in bed each night, unable to sate his lust. He’d started to lock himself in his flat those never ending weeks, hoping that maybe this once his heat would be over quicker.

It was the best part of the month in any other omega’s life. For Martin it was torture.

 

.:._Ω_.:.

 

It was a Friday night. A lot of people were out on the town having a good time to relax after a week at work. Martin was out too, despite his heat coming that same morning. He was desperate. He was going to do something dangerous, anything to change his existence; get taken, get pregnant, get killed… anything. He had stopped caring what happened to him.

Without protection, without a back-up plan should something go wrong, he walked up to a an obvious group of alphas gathered outside one of the many night clubs on the street; five tall, overly muscular males standing in a ring, talking over each other loudly, bragging about the last mates they’d bedded, comparing which ones had been most eager and which ones they thought they’d impregnated. They were perfectly typical alphas.

Martin could not only hear but smell them too, several meters away, and he shivered. The scent of these alphas did nothing for him. He didn’t like this but it had to be done. He had to find someone who’d have him, at least for one night.

 _These alphas shouldn’t mind who they bed, as long as they can spread their seed around,_ Martin thought as he approached the group quietly. He shouldn’t have needed to speak. His scent – stronger than any other day of the month it being his first night in heat – should have been clear to anyone within a fifty meter radius. But they didn’t stir.

Martin stuttered out a hello, but still none of them made note of him.

_It’s like I’m invisible._

He reached out, just about to grab one by the arm, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He froze. Anyone could’ve been standing behind him; another alpha, a beta, an omega. He couldn’t tell because he couldn’t smell them.

“That’s dangerous,” sad a deep voice as its person let go of Martin.

Martin turned around slowly to look at the male. He was clearly an alpha; not as tall as the others, but with defined muscles hiding under the tight jumper he wore, and a stern face framed by straight, black hair.

Martin inhaled carefully yet deeply through his nose trying to find anything new to smell. Nothing. This alpha didn’t have a scent? He chanced a look up into the alpha’s pale eyes. He looked back down at Martin. His expression softened a little when he saw the beads of sweat covering Martin’s brow, and started to guide him down the street away from the others. They walked in silence to the end of the block which was deserted. The alpha turned back towards Martin. He took a few steps closer to him, making Martin back up against the cool stone wall of the building, feeling like cornered prey.

“Do you want to die?” the alpha growled, and his breath scattered over Martin’s face, making him smell him for the first time. It was an overpowering scent screaming alpha; musky testosterone and power.

Martin’s vision blurred for a moment and he unconsciously grabbed the other’s shirt to hold himself up as he staggered sideways. He had to close his eyes.

“Well?” the alpha pressed on.

 _No. No!_ Martin opened his mouth to speak but nothing but came out. Never had he been so affected by an alpha’s scent – they had all smelled unpleasantly to him; never had his knees buckled; never had it made him feel faint. He took several deep, trembling breaths trying to calm down, but the scent only intensified.

The alpha placed his hands under Martin’s elbows and gave him a gentle shake.

Martin let go of his shirt and collapsed onto his knees. He felt as if he’d just ran a marathon in the desert; his throat was dry, he was sweating increasingly, and his muscles were giving up. The lubricant he’d been so successfully keeping in the whole trip to town started dripping down the insides of his thighs. He felt the tears begin to form. This was just something he didn’t need right now.

The alpha watched him the whole time, wondering what to do with this clearly unstable – suicidal even – omega. He couldn’t leave him here or the next alpha to walk by would most likely have his way with him. But he couldn’t just pick him up and take him with him, could he?

“Are you alright?” he asked, only loud enough for Martin to hear, bending over him to get closer.

Martin shook his head and snivelled, relieved to at least be able to do that much. He wiped his eyes on the back of his hand with his shirt sleeve. He regretted his decision to go out. He regretted having approached the alphas. Who knew how that would have ended? He wanted change, but being suicidal was no way to go about it.

The alpha hooked his hand under Martin’s arm and pulled him back up on his feet.

“I’m Khan,” he said and looked at Martin intensely as he staggered on the spot.

“Martin,” Martin replied shortly, quietly.

“Let me help. I’ll take you back to my flat. It’s not far.”

Martin nodded. He was surprised at how much this stranger seemed to want to care for him. Maybe he had an ulterior motive, but Martin didn’t want to think about it now.

 

.:._Ω_.:.

 

A short and fast walk on unsteady feet later, Martin was guided into Khan’s flat, a vast studio with an open loft in the other end.

“Why- why are you being so careful?” Martin asked, out of breath, as he was put down on the leather sofa. He shifted uncomfortably in his damp trousers, the fabric squeaking beneath him, and tried not to think about his condition.

“To avoid others who might be interested in your scent,” Khan replied and went to close the front door. “What were you thinking?” He muttered, more to himself than to Martin.

When he passed the centre of the room, heading for the kitchen area to have a glass of water, he noticed that Martin was watching him. His skin was glistening with sweat like a calm lake in the moonlight; his lips were parted and his breath came out heavy; and his freckled cheeks were bright red; his eyes were red too from crying.

“My sc what scent?” Martin asked and looked away because it made him embarrassed to sit there and be watched, like a criminal standing on trial before a judge.

“You’re not exactly wearing any repellents,” Khan was circling the room with his glass in one hand, the other covering his mouth and nose. “I could smell you from the next street. Why do you think I stopped you? I wasn’t going to walk past and watch you get killed.”

Martin sat in silence, disbelieving of what he’d just heard. He never used repellents because he didn’t think it was necessary. It hadn’t been until now.

“But I don’t have a scent. I’ve never had a scent! No one’s ever been able to smell me before. How do you think I could get so close to those standing ones outside the club?” he threw his arm out, gesturing towards nothing.

Khan stepped closer to him while he spoke and sniffed the air.

“I can definitely smell you.”

The scent of the omega slowly filled the air in the room and Khan’s nostrils, and he felt a spasm of sudden desire in his lower abdomen. His mouth was watering, and it wasn’t because of what he’d just drunk.

Martin also felt a lurch, but stronger. It made him double over, wrapping his arms around his stomach, bending his head down between his knees. A whimper of pain escaped his lips and a slow trickle of lubricant filled the otherwise silent flat. It was now running down Martin’s calves to the hardwood floor. He was sitting in a puddle of it, his trousers and pants soaked.

Khan was immediately at his side, neglecting the overpowering scent that made his head spin. He placed his large hand on top of Martin’s head and ran his fingers through his ginger curls.

Martin glanced up from beneath his lashes. He was panting. He felt so hot that he was surprised that steam wasn’t coming out with his exhales. He straightened a bit and looked Khan in the eyes. He felt like he could die of the embarrassment.

Khan watched him carefully. His guard was up: he didn’t want to take advantage of an omega, no matter the circumstances. But Martin was making it really hard on him.

“Do you want a shower?” he asked, concern was clear on his face.

“Thank you,” Martin sobbed, once again feeling the huge lump in his throat that just didn’t want to go away.

Khan showed him to the bathroom and told him where the towels were before he left him to take care of himself.

Half an hour later, Martin felt slightly refreshed and turned off the shower. The lubricant had slowed by now and he started towelling himself when he realized he didn’t have anything clean to put on. He wrapped himself in the towel and peeked out of the bathroom.

“Uhm, excuse me, Khan?” he said hesitantly, not sure if he’d called the alpha by the right name.

Khan turned on the sofa, throwing an arm over the back and looked at Martin, half-naked in the doorway. He didn’t seem to react on the problem at hand.

“I, uhm, I don’t have anything clean to wear,” Martin mumbled. His cheeks were burning again and he hated not knowing what to do.

“Right,” Khan said as he realized what was going on. “I forgot. I’m sorry. Do you want to borrow some trousers?”

Martin nodded not trusting what sounds might come out if he opened his mouth.

Khan got on his feet and gestured for Martin to follow him upstairs to the loft, a make-shift bedroom. He went through his wardrobe and closet for anything that might fit Martin, but could only find a pair of sweatpants.

“Those will do,” Martin said when he saw them, not wanting to bother the alpha with his stupid needs. “Thank you.”

Martin immediately dropped the towel on the bed and started pulling the trousers on. They probably wouldn’t stay dry for long, but it was better than walking around naked, though he felt just as naked, not wearing underwear. He hugged himself where he stood while Khan tidied up what he’d thrown out.

“You should get some rest,” he said then. “Try to sleep it off. Take the bed. I insist.”

Martin didn’t object. He lay down and snuggled into the soft, cool pillows and inhaled the scent of the alpha that was so much stronger here. He couldn’t help but hum. He could feel heat rising to the surface of his skin and quickly got back up, off the bed, scrambling to his feet. He wasn’t going to ruin someone’s bed.

“I- I’m sorry, I can’t,” he stuttered.

The dampness began to grow in his fresh, borrowed trousers, steadily spreading wider over his ass and down his legs. He pressed them together, hoping it would help. He cursed under his breath.

Khan just watched. He knew what was going on but he didn’t mind – it was only natural – and the trousers he’d just lent out wasn’t anything he’d worn in years. But then he realized that maybe Martin didn’t think it was, the way he was behaving, like it was shameful.

“Is this your first heat?” he asked bluntly, approaching the smaller male.

Martin looked up.

“No,” he said. “Why would you think”

“The way you’re behaving. It’s like you’ve never dealt with it before.”

Martin looked down at his bare feet, avoiding eye contact as he told Khan, confessed, that he’d never been with an alpha during his heat and didn’t know how much it affected him being in the same room as one; the scent being so uncontrollably seizing of his self-control.

Khan frowned. He shifted his weight to his other leg and let his arms fall to his sides.

“I have a scent?” he asked after a moment of silence.

Martin tilted his head slightly to one side. Was Khan the same as him?

“Most alphas nowadays don’t have a scent,” Khan explained. “After generations of us taking what we want, not considering what the omegas think, we’ve lost it, little by little. I naturally assumed I didn’t have one because no one’s ever commented on it before.”

“Oh,” Martin stood there, thinking of how to continue the conversation. It was helping him to not think about what he was feeling, even though the nagging, constant waves of heat washed through him. “But I couldn’t smell you at first,” he remembered back to a little earlier. “I only did it when you took me away… talked to me… when I started feeling really faint.”

Khan stepped closer and Martin could feel the shift of the air around him. It was as if Khan’s scent could only be smelled close by. He looked up at the other as he circled him. Khan put a hand on his shoulder and leaned down, their lips almost touching. Martin inhaled as Khan exhaled. Their breaths merged and formed a new scent. Martin closed his eyes and unconsciously put his hands on Khan’s hips. Khan started breathing heavier, but didn’t move.

“Uhm,” Martin was panting by now. “Uhm…” He didn’t know what to say, only that the silence was making him uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry,” Khan murmured and leaned away. “I shouldn’t”

“No,” Martin tightened his grip as Khan tried to move away. “Don’t.”

Martin moved one hand up to Khan’s head and ran his fingers through his long fringe, pulling it back and pushing his head down so he could kiss him.

He locked their lips together, moaning when Khan opened his mouth and let his tongue slide over Martin’s. He tasted strongly of alcohol, but there was some musky animalistic taste to it all. Martin wanted more. Without warning he shoved his other hand into Khan’s hair as well and pulled him impossibly close. Khan staggered forwards and Martin fell with him. They hit the bed, luckily, but didn’t seem too affected by it. Martin still clung to the alpha, as he was pulling Martin’s trousers back off.

“Wait,” Martin gasped and threw his head back into the mattress. He took a second and let the fresh air fill his lungs. It wasn’t anywhere near as pleasant as the scent of the alpha, but he needed it. “Are you sure you want to?”

A tiny smile played on Khan’s lips and he tugged his shirt off in one smooth motion, followed by the unbuttoning of his jeans.

Martin watched as Khan stripped off everything he had on and rejoined him on the bed.

Khan straddled his smaller figure and leaned down once again to kiss him, his tongue persistently flicking over and around Martin’s.

 _Yes!_ Martin thought. This was what he’d been waiting for all along. A happy sob of success passed his lips, into Khan’s mouth. Thinking it was a sob of a different nature, Khan leaned back, got off Martin, and sat down next to him.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his head and shoulder slumping. “I shouldn’t force this on you.”

Martin got up and leaned his chin against Khan’s shoulder.

“I asked you it you wanted to,” he said. He was disappointed it was already over – his body still burned with hunger – but happy that he’d at least gotten so far. “I… want to.” He added quietly with a soft smile. He let his eyes fall down Khan’s strong torso, down to his crotch, and he could tell Khan clearly wanted it too. His long cock was hard; a drop of precome rested in the slit on the head.

Martin had not once been with an alpha since he started going into heat in his teens, or before that. He didn’t know what it was like, but he’d imagined how satisfying it must be to be filled with those big cocks he’d seen in changing rooms or while watching porn trying to sate himself. Now he had one right in front of him, waiting for him to take the initiative. He slid his hand up Khan’s thigh and just barely brushed his fingertips along the length of his erection.

Khan shuddered and closed his eyes. He fisted his hands resting on his knees and took a deep breath.

“I’m sure,” Martin continued in a low hum, and after another moment of silence he added “Please?”

Khan sighed. By the way his body relaxed into Martin’s touch he seemed to give up.

“One night,” he said.

Martin’s smile grew and he stretched his neck to plant a chaste kiss as close to Khan’s lips as he could get; his jaw. He was surprised at himself for how confident he’d suddenly gotten over the past couple of hours. But he figured it had everything to do with him setting his mind to the task – he could be really stubborn.

 

.:._Ω_.:.

 

It was as if everything moved in slow-motion. Martin looked down. A hand appeared on his thigh, sliding down it, ever so slowly. He glanced at his other, there was no hand there. _Oh, wait, there it is_. He smiled. It was coming down his side from behind him, sliding down to his knee just to move up in synch with the other, giving him goose bumps, dipping in between his legs, gently ghosting up his hard dick, fingertips circling the head and then down again. Martin exhaled and his breath was uneven. The hands proceeded to move up his sides and rest on his chest where those long fingers rubbed patterns around his peaked nipples.

It felt as if Khan’s hands were made of ice as they roamed over his burning skin. This alone was enough to make him come, but no matter how much Martin wanted it, there was so much more he was holding back for. He wasn’t going to let his first time with someone be wasted on him coming too early. He wanted to be filled before he came.

 _Filled by that huge cock rubbing against my ass,_ he thought, and a wave of heat washed over him. Martin wrapped a hand around the base of his dick and moaned half in frustration and half with desire, and threw his head back to rest it against Khan’s chest.

Khan murmured encouragements into his ear, telling him it was alright to come. His baritone voice did nothing to help Martin control himself. Martin’s dick and ass were leaking continuously. Khan said they had all the time in the world to work through what he wanted… what he needed. Heats did last about a week, after all and this was only Martin’s first night of the month.

Martin stopped, froze on the stop. The room fell silent apart from Martin’s heavy breathing and the sheets beneath them rustling with their movements. He opened his eyes and shifted away from Khan’s grip. He looked over his shoulder at his partner. Had Khan just said what he think he’d said? Had he implied them spending the entire week together? But he’d only agreed on one night. That’s why Martin had been holding back.

Khan could see the thought process on Martin’s face and smiled.

“I said one night,” he explained. “But if you want more – if you are _sure_ you want more – I would rather do what I can to satisfy you than let you out on the streets again. If not, there is nothing I can do.”

“A- Are you sure? You’re alright with that?” Martin asked, feeling that he was taking up time from someone who didn’t really want him there but did what he could of the situation.

“Yes,” Khan said, and that was when it hit Martin that Khan was an alpha. When he used that voice of command, there wasn’t much Martin could do to resist, and so he felt as relieved as he felt turned on. And even though Khan may have been an alpha he was a gentle one, just like Martin had always dreamed his partner would be: he was decisive, but with his deep voice his commands could be uttered in kind words and so they were.

Martin bit his lower lip and experimentally rolled his hips against Khan’s erection. Khan growled, a low rumble emitting form his chest, and leaned forward to nibble at Martin’s earlobe. He grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him forward, telling him to get down on all four. Martin obeyed; he sunk down on his elbows, his head between his arms and spread his legs invitingly.

Khan shuffled backwards and leaned down to plant a kiss on Martin’s ass cheek while he ran two fingers down between them, over the well lubricated entrance. It twitched, and Khan couldn’t help but smile. He kissed his way down to the puckered hole and licked up the fluids dripping out of it. Martin was already more than prepared. He straightened and positioned himself behind Martin, grabbing his rock hard length in one hand as he pressed the head of it against Martin’s asshole.

Martin held his breath, full of unrelenting anticipation. He’d been waiting for this for so long.

Khan leaned over him, kissed him on his shoulder and whispered “Ready?”

“Yes,” Martin breathed, his breath shaking now.

Khan pushed and the head slowly slid in. Martin moaned. The stretch was more than he’d thought at first, but it felt good – it felt amazingly good. It was as if Khan’s cock was made for his hole.

“Deeper,” he panted and tightened his grip on the sheets, hoping that somehow it would help. “Plea Ah!” _Fuck!_ He buried his face in the mattress, squeezing his eyes shut, as Khan grazed his prostate. The long withheld orgasm flooded through him and his entire body jerked with the contractions of it. Thick white gobs of semen now decorated the sheet beneath him in the ever growing dampness created by the lubricant running down his legs. He had never come without being touched. He felt spent. But he wasn’t quitting yet. Khan was still inside him and he slowed his pace through the clenching of the muscles around his cock. He was cursing under his breath.

“Yes,” Martin hissed from between clenched teeth as the dizziness eased and Khan was fully seated inside him, except the knot.

He asked Martin if he was alright to which he received a weak nod. He started to pull back out ever so slowly. Martin shuddered. It was the best feeling in the world. He was a bit disappointed over how much he’d missed over the years, but now was his chance to enjoy every bit of it. And he intended to.

“Harder,” Martin commanded.

“Are you sure?” Kahn asked. He stopped moving altogether. “You seem unused to this.”

“Harder!” Martin practically sobbed.

Khan smoothly quickened the pace little by little and hardened the thrusts. Martin moaned louder; his legs trembled on each side of Khan’s; sweat beaded on his forehead and run into his eyes and mouth. He was approaching oversensitivity, but it felt so good. It was hard to find words to describe it.

Khan slipped a hand down Martin’s side, over his stomach to wrap around his softening dick. Martin gasped at the other new sensation – someone else’s hand stroking him, back to hardness. Khan’s thumb traced over the head, smearing out what little semen was still dripping from it. He matched the rhythm of his hand to those of his hips and Martin soon found he was losing the ability to form simple words as yes and more which he’d been repeating under his breath.

It wasn’t long before Khan buried himself as deep inside Martin as he could without knotting him and got lost in the feeling of Martin’s ass contracting around his cock for a second time. It didn’t take more than one more shallow thrust for him to spill over as well, emptying into Martin’s ass, filling him to a whole new level he’d never experienced before.

Martin squirmed beneath him; rolling his hips; curling his toes; fisting the sheets. He moaned as the warm liquid poured into him and started dripping out along with the lubricant.

He was suddenly exhausted and couldn’t wait to snuggle up in Khan’s arms. Therefore he sighed happily when Khan carefully pulled out, wiped the excess fluids on the discarded towel, and wrapped his arms around Martin’s waist, and lay down next to him, also sighing.

They lay silently as the aftershocks receded. Martin started to wonder whether Khan had figured out that he had been a virgin or not. Could he tell? He was pretty sure he could. But he wondered if he should tell him anyway, and if so, then how?

He made a quick intake of breath and just let it out: “Imavirgin.” He took another breath and tried again, more slowly. “I mean, I was a… _that_ … just before.”

“I know,” Khan said coolly and closed his eyes. “Sleep now. You’ll need it, because in a few of hours you’ll need it again.”

“It? Need what?”

“Sex… and sleep.”

“Oh.” Martin shifted to a more comfortable position.

The roaring fire which had previously burnt him from the inside seemed to have calmed down to a slow burn. Martin found it was Khan – wherever he touched, Martin’s skin cooled down. He balanced out the chaos, he made it bearable.

“It’s like we’re made for each other,” Martin thought and smiled. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

.:._Ω_.:.

 

That morning Martin woke up, drenched in sweat, breathing heavily. But it was nothing compared to the intense throb he felt in his chest when he saw that Khan was facing the other way. For some reason Martin had thought that facing each other while sleeping showed interest. And that’s how they’d fallen asleep. So Khan wasn’t interested after all?

Martin turned over to his other side and closed his eyes, hoping to fall back asleep soon, despite knowing he wouldn’t be able to with his body reminding him with every movement of what had happened a couple of hours ago and therefore slowly going back to that state of mindless desire.

He tried not to think of why Khan had slept with him if he wasn’t interested. Had his scent gotten the best of him? Was it only to get him to shut up or to sleep?

Martin hugged himself tighter and took a deep breath. It was too hot. He stripped off the sheet Khan must have draped him in but it didn’t help. There was nothing else he could do, nothing else to take off. He turned over on his back and watched Khan’s body move with his steady breaths. His inhales and exhales became sort of hypnotic for Martin who unconsciously matched their rhythm with his own, and made him drowsy, but as soon as he shifted his body seemed to wake up.

In the end he had had enough and he tapped Khan on the shoulder, carefully whispering into his ear. He didn’t want to sound pathetic and needy, he tried to be as sweet as he could, tried to sound innocent, but he knew that he just sounded nervous.

Khan was soon awake and resumed the night’s ministrations to help Martin out with his condition. Even if he might not have been as interested as Martin was, he didn’t show it.

 

.:._Ω_.:.

 

“So, Khan, tell me about yourself.”

Martin sat by the kitchen island, having tea Khan had made for him. It had been his last night in heat and he felt relaxed, ready for another few weeks without raw, animalistic sex. But he feared that now that it was over Khan would tell him to leave.

“What do you want to know?” Khan asked as he proceeded to cook breakfast… or try to. He was attempting a full English breakfast, but it wasn’t turning out very well – most of the food had gotten burnt when he’d been preparing Martin’s tea, which Martin had insisted on being able to do himself.

“What’s your last name?”

“Noonien Singh.”

“Do you… have a family?”

“I don’t talk about that.”

An awkward, tense, silence fell over the flat as Martin tried to figure out a way to redirect the conversation.

“What’s your full name?” Khan asked after a moment much to Martin’s relief.

“Just Martin Crieff,” Martin took another sip at his tea, the only thing now that Khan had managed not to ruin. He was now pouring himself a cup, having given up entirely on the breakfast.

“What do you do?” Martin asked. “I’m a captain,” he continued simultaneously as Khan said the same thing. They stared at each other for a second, in surprise, before Martin cracked: he chuckled.

“You’re not a captain,” he snickered. “You don’t even have a captain’s name. Khan Noonien Singh…” he mused.

“You’ve got a captain name, then, Captain Crieff?” Khan countered with a smug smile when Martin’s face fell.

“No,” he admitted and averted his eyes. He realized too late that he’d been staring at Khan for way longer than normal. He was a very handsome man; he could have even been a model.

Khan didn’t think anything of it. He was becoming progressively interested in the strange omega he’d picked up.

“You’re interesting,” he said and kept his eyes locked on Martin as his cheeks reddened and he swallowed hard.

“In- in what way?” he stuttered like he always stuttered when he became self-conscious.

“I admit that at first glance you’re not my usual type, but we seem to have common interests, and the way you blush and stutter when you’re embarrassed is simply divine.”

Martin stuttered out incomprehensible thanks and tried to hide his further embarrassment behind his cup.

 

.:._Ω_.:.

 

Later that night, sitting together on the sofa, watching TV, Martin noticed that Khan seemed strangely at ease. Martin himself was feeling a bit uncomfortable, he felt lost – he didn’t know what to do to break the tension only he seemed to feel. He felt like he was intruding.

He shifted away from Khan and stood up.

“I guess…” he cleared his suddenly dry throat. “I guess I should be going.”

Khan looked up at him, a hint of confusion shadowing his face for a second. He muted the TV and got up as well and approached Martin.

“Are you sure?” he asked, moving a hand up and down Martin’s upper arm. “Are you going to be alright?”

Martin nodded. This goodbye seemed somehow too sad to be between a couple of men who hardly knew each other. But then again a week was enough to get to know someone, especially if you spent the entire time of it together.

Martin shook out of Khan’s touch and practically dashed to the front door.

“Goodbye then,” Khan said. He made no attempt at moving closer.

“Goodbye.”

Martin opened the door and left.

Down on the street he shuddered and too ka deep breath. Was he ever going to meet Khan again? Was he ever going to spend another heat in someone else’s arms? He hoped he would, but fate had never been too kind to him so he didn’t set his expectations too high.

He dug his hands into the pockets of his washed trousers and began the long walk home across town.


	2. Chapter 2

.:._Ω_.:.

 

“Martin Crieff.”

Carolyn had called Martin into her office just after landing and final check-ups, and told him he had a phone call waiting. He rushed to the lounge in hope of it being another van job. But as he answered the phone and he heard the person on the other end speaking, an even bigger smile lit up his face than a job would have.

“Khan?” he said, still not sure that his ears weren’t playing a trick on him. He knew he hadn’t given Khan his number and he hadn’t said where he worked. But given that there weren’t many Crieffs in Britain he probably hadn’t been hard to find in the phone registry.

“How are you?” Khan replied and Martin sighed happily at the low vibration of his voice.

“I’m fine. Completely fine,” Martin said. He remembered too late that Carolyn was still standing behind him, listening, and did what he could to keep the conversation as formal and short as possible. “Could- could you possibly call me on my personal number? I’ll give it to you.” He drabbled up his mobile number and hung up with an awkward mix of goodbye, thank you and talk to you later.

“So,” came a smarmy voice from behind him. “Was that your girlfriend?”

Martin turned around to see all his colleagues standing in the doorway, eager to know more about the mysterious person on the other end.

“No,” Martin said and quietly headed out the door, pushing his way past the three other members of MJN and telling them he’d see them again in a few days for their next flight.

“It was a man,” Carolyn smiled at Douglas who raised his eyebrows in response.

 

.:._Ω_.:.

 

Martin’s mobile rang when he was in his van already on his way home. He stopped as soon as possible by the side of the road and answered.

“Are you free this weekend?” Khan asked without waiting for a reply.

Martin nodded and then remembered that he wasn’t standing in front of him and said yes.

“Why?” he asked.

“It’s been almost twelve weeks,” Khan said. “…and I was thinking about you earlier and how reckless you can be.” He chuckled. “I wanted to make sure you’re still alive. And then I thought; why not do it face to face?”

Martin swallowed. He tried taking a deep breath, but it trembled and he was afraid Khan might have heard, so he covered it with a badly faked cough.

Khan chuckled again but said nothing.

“Alright,” Martin accepted the offer and already felt the excitement fill him from head to toe. He couldn’t wait to hear that voice unspoilt by bad reception and see those eyes looking at him and feel those hands on his skin.

Khan and he decided the time and place for their meeting later that week, on Friday night.

 

.:._Ω_.:.

 

Friday night came and Martin found himself sweating too much for it to be sheer nerves or the weather, which was ice cold. Khan had planned their meeting well, calculating Martin’s cycles after their first and latest meeting – that one week of total bliss three months ago. Martin had suspected as much and had, just in case, packed a light overnight bag with clean clothes – not that he was expecting too much, but he was rather safe than sorry.

“Martin,” Khan approached him from down the street and Martin waved shyly at him.

Khan immediately put his arm around Martin’s shoulders and started walking away from the place of meeting, a fully packed pub at the street corner.

It was for the best, Martin knew, because even though the odds were minimal, someone could have smelled him.

“Where are we going?” Martin tried to sound nonchalant, but Khan could hear the excitement in his voice and feel the slight tension in his body, and he enjoyed it.

“Where do you want to go? A hotel? My place? Your place?” Khan asked, looking over his shoulder ever so often, feeling relieved to find they were alone. “That alley?” He nodded into the darkness as they passed a narrow side street barely wide enough for two people.

Martin shuddered at the thought. It was arousing – the thought of getting caught – but he they should find a more private place as they might be a while.

“Where would you like to go?” Martin asked, leaving the decision in Khan’s hands.

“Wherever we won’t be disturbed,” Khan leaned down and nipped at Martin’s ear, inhaling the sweet, clean fragrance of Martin’s hair mixed with those of his pheromones he was secreting just behind his ear and down his lean, pale neck.

“My place is closer,” he breathed between kisses. “But a hotel has room service – no need to leave the room… or the bed.”

“But I can’t afford”

“It’s my treat,” Khan gave his neck another bruising kiss and took Martin’s hand, leading him to the closest hotel he knew of.

 

.:._Ω_.:.

 

“One room, please,” Khan said to the smiling young receptionist at the hotel.

It wasn’t the most expensive kind, but the kind that accepted week-long reservations and understood what their clients needed and therefore worked after those requirements.

The receptionist typed something into her computer and gave Khan a key card for their room. Khan thanked the female and turned back to Martin who was looking away, admiring the decorative wooden, carved ceiling.

“It’s all set,” Khan said and gestured Martin to follow him to the elevators.

The elevator was so full of the different scents of the hotel’s guests that Martin felt sick. He tried to breathe through his thick, knitted scarf but it only made him warmer and queasier. Khan kissed his damp temple and asked him if he was feeling alright. Martin shook his head and closed his eyes. Khan could see how he was steadily turning paler. Luckily they were only going to the third floor, and as soon as the elevator doors opened, Martin sprinted out and inhaled the less sickening air of the corridor deeply.

Khan tapped Martin on the shoulder and showed him to their room. As soon as the door closed automatically behind them, Martin dropped his bag and jacket to the carpeted floor and toed off his shoes. Khan stripped off his as well and dashed to Martin’s side.

“Feeling better?” he asked cupping Martin’s cheeks in both hands to which Martin nodded meekly.

Khan kissed him passionately, not waiting for awkward excuses. His fingers began to fumble for the end of Martin’s creatively tied scarf and as soon as soon they found it he tugged it off. He then began to fervently unbutton Martin’s shirt, pulling it off his shoulders to reach that freckled skin with his lips. Martin ran his fingers through Khan’s hair and sighed, letting his head fall back. Precisely what he needed; no more clothes, and a lot mote Khan.

Martin was already out of breath, but he insisted on getting everything off them both before reaching the neatly made bed.

Under the rustling of fabric and pants Martin murmured confessions he thought would go unnoticed at a time like this.

“I missed you,” he said breathlessly. “I’ve been waiting for this. I need it. I want it. Khan…”

Khan, oblivious to what Martin said, was now on his knees unbuttoning Martin’s trousers. He kissed the area of sparse ginger hair right above his crotch, making Martin gasp. He pulled down Martin’s trousers and pants, revealing the already fully erected dick beneath, making it jut out towards his face.

Martin covered his mouth with one hand, a heavy shade of pink decorating his cheeks, as Khan gave the head a teasing lick. While he continued down the shaft, his hands slid up the back of Martin’s thighs to his ass. One finger slowly snaked down the crease and fondled the wet, puckered hole.

Martin’s hands flew to Khan’s shoulders and his knees buckled, but he stayed up.

“You want to move to the bed?” Khan glanced up at him.

Martin stumbled backwards and fell onto the mattress with a soft thump. He leaned on his elbows and watched Khan get up and take off the remainder of his clothes. He then approached Martin with cat-like grace, like a predator on the hunt. He stopped by the edge and kneeled on in, leaning over Martin. His pale eyes in contrast to his black hair made him look like a panther.

He dug and arm under and around Martin’s waist and pulled him into his lap, Martin’s legs on either side of him, draping over his thighs.

Martin locked his arms around Khan’s neck. Khan’s big cock rubbed against his, trapped between their bodies. He leaned in and kissed Martin’s neck and up his jaw line to his ear.

Martin arched his back, pressing them further together. He rolled his hips and hummed at the feeling of wonderful friction.

Khan’s large hands wandered up the small of Martin’s back to his shoulder blades and then back down. He could feel the increasing of lubricant from Martin’s ass dripping down his leg, but he didn’t care – he liked it; it meant everything was alright.

He leaned back from Martin’s exquisite scent and looked at his partner. He then proceeded to push Martin back down, running a hand down his abdomen as he shifted down his legs, kissing and licking his clearly visible hipbone, down the top of his thigh and in between them, just grazing Martin’s balls. He hooked both hands under Martin’s knees and pushed them up, telling Martin to keep them there as he let his tongue slide down the cleft of Martin’s ass.

Martin moaned, trying to concentrate on holding up his legs, but failing; one collapsed onto Khan’s shoulder, the other stayed up. Martin apologised, but he wasn’t really sorry because that position made him able to pull Khan closer if he dug his heel into his partner’s shoulder, which he did. Khan growled but kept up his ministrations, flicking his tongue over and around Martin’s asshole, occasionally pressing up against it, threatening to enter.

Martin had an arm thrown over his eyes as Khan added a finger that he persistently thrust inside him along with his tongue.

“Stop!” Martin suddenly cried out. “I can’t I’m going to come.”

Khan straightened, licking his lips, but kept his finger in position.

“Then come,” he said and added another finger, thrusting both as deep as he could.

Martin moaned unabashedly, throwing his head to the side as come splattered over his stomach and chest. Khan relished the feeling of the twitching muscles around his fingers and smiled.

“Good boy,” he hummed and started moving them in and out in a steady rhythm. “Now we can concentrate on making this last a little longer.”

He started to feel Martin relax and added a third finger, and it wasn’t long until he felt ready. He pulled out and placed his hand under Martin’s ass, scooping up the lubricant which until now had mostly been kept inside him. Khan used it to slick up his long cock before positioning the head against the hole. It slid in in a perfectly smooth motion, making Martin squirm.

“Khan,” he whispered over and over.

Khan kept up the motion, thrusting deeper and deeper until he was all the way in. He let Martin adjust. As he did, Khan leaned down and kissed his chest lightly, trying to kiss every freckle in sight. He chuckled between kisses and looked at Martin from beneath his eyelashes.

Martin was watching him. His face had gone slack, his eyes were dark and half-lidded with lust, and his mouth hung open in a silent oh. His chest heaved as he took a deep breath to sigh.

“I’m ready,” he said.

Khan smiled and went back to his former duties of trying to sate the omega. He pulled out and thrust back in, first at slow, but then quickening his pace with every other motion.

Martin started to pant. He let out silent encouragements that soon turned to incoherent words. And the moment Martin stopped, Khan knew he’d hit the right spot. Martin went rigid and tried not to make too loud noises as Khan grazed his prostate again – and then again – over and over, until Martin finally snapped.

“Fuck!” he screamed and bit his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut. “More… I need more.”

“As you wish.”

Khan lifted Martin back up into his lap, making his cock sink impossibly deeper inside him. He flexed the muscles in his upper thighs in a steady fashion and made Martin bounce on top of him. Martin told him to wait and shifted to his knees, making it easier for him to ride Khan without making Khan do all the work.

Khan leaned back on his hands and watched Martin satisfy himself. But he couldn’t let Martin have all the fun: he wrapped a hand around Martin’s dick and started stroking it, and at once Martin’s legs started shaking. He gasped for air as he quickened the tempo.

“Knot me,” Martin panted between thrusts, holding onto Khan’s upper arms.

“Not yet,” Khan grunted. “A little more…”

He felt the dam in him start to crumble and Martin start to tense. He snapped his hips up, hard against Martin’s soft ass.

Martin could feel the knot pressing up against him and he did everything he could to relax, to let it slide in. He took a deep, trembling breath and with the next thrust he felt the stretch. The knot popped in in one motion and they both moaned. Martin’s entire body jerked with the contractions of his second orgasm. Khan cursed under his breath. Martin dug his short fingernails into his back, dragging them up towards his neck. Khan kept thrusting, only able to do it in short motions, but enough to keep up the friction. He felt the last of the dam break and spilled into Martin, holding him tightly in his arms as he did. Martin gasped at the feeling of being filled to the brim.

“Khan,” he whispered. “Khan…”

Martin had missed the way it had felt the first time without the knot, but this was so much more – they were connected in an exclusively new manner.

They both relaxed after a moment, trying to catch their breaths. Martin was panting against Khan’s neck, kissing it every now and then to show his affection for the alpha.

Khan ran his hand up and down Martin’s back, soothing the future pain he knew as inevitable.

“Martin,” Khan said after a while of silence, leaning back to look at his partner.

Martin watched him carefully, waiting for him to continue. He wasn’t sure of what Khan was about to say, but he wanted to be ready for whatever it might have been.

“I would like to bond with you,” Khan’s pale eyes were filled with honesty and he had a serious expression on his face.

Disbelievingly, Martin let a single chuckle pass his lips.

“What?” He couldn’t believe his ears. He thought the high of the orgasm was making him hear what he wanted.

“I would like to bond with you,” Khan repeated, still as seriously.

“But I’m not your type. You said so yourself after our first heat together. Remember?”

A frown grew on both their faces; Martin wasn’t taking Khan’s words as truth; Khan wasn’t enjoying the way Martin kept putting himself second, thinking that Khan didn’t love him the way he evidently loved Khan.

“That’s not true… I like your hair,” Khan ran his long fingers through the damp, ginger fringe. “I like your eyes.” He locked his with Martin’s light blue ones. “I like your ears.” He leaned forward and gave the right one a lick behind it and a nibble on the earlobe. “I like your nose.” He kissed the tip of it. “…and your freckles.” There was a slight pause. “I don’t like your lips.” The frown was back, but now it seemed a little lighter, playful even. “I love them.” A passionate kiss was planted on the now smiling lips, tongues flicking out and over each other.

“Now, have I forgotten something?” Khan leaned back and did a pretend search of Martin’s facial features. “Oh, yes.” A smile, lips still almost touching. “I love your neck too.”

His lips wander down over the stretched skin of it as Martin leaned his head back invitingly. Teeth grazed it and canines sank into it. Martin moaned, clinging to Khan’s shoulders as his teeth sank further into his skin to make the bond mark.

Tears gathered in the corners of Martin’s eyes. They were a bit of pain, but mostly full of joy. Never would he have thought this day would come. He had bonded.

“I love you,” came Khan’s deep voice directly into Martin’s ear and he licked at the already red skin.

“I love you too,” Martin snivelled and hugged him closer, smiling. He had for so long. He admitted that it was tasteless, but he had fallen for Khan nearly at first sight.

“You were right, by the way,” Khan interrupted the blissful static that was filling Martin’s head. “You said, during that first week together, that we were made for each other. I know you were probably just muttering to yourself, thinking I couldn’t hear you, but you were right.”

Martin looked up at his lover. He didn’t remember saying that. Not back then. He had thought it, like Khan said, several times, but never uttered the words. Maybe he had said them out loud not knowing it himself… But whatever he’d done, it didn’t matter any more.

 

.:._Ω_.:.

 

It was still before noon when Martin woke up. He looked up at the white ceiling, remembering they had checked into a hotel the night before. He looked to his left and felt the usual throb he got in his chest when he saw that Khan was lying with his back towards him. He frowned, but tried as usual not to think anything of it. He turned to his other side and closed his eyes.

“Can’t sleep?” came a soft whisper from behind him.

“No, it’s fine,” Martin mumbled, curling in on himself to get more comfortable.

He felt the mattress shift behind him; Khan turned over and was pressed up against his back. His strong body already felt so wonderfully familiar. It fit Martin’s like a glove. Martin wasn’t sure he wanted it to. He was developing feelings he knew he’d come to regret the moment Khan disposed of him, which still could happen at any moment – no matter if they’d bonded. _Who belies that crap anyway?_ Martin’s heart gave another quiver of pain and he hugged himself tighter.

Khan wrapped an arm around his waist and twined his long fingers with Martin’s.

“Your fingers are twitching,” he stated as Martin flexed around his larger hand, and he nuzzled into the curls of Martin’s neck.

“To make sure you’re still there…” Martin explained. _Because I still can’t believe it._ He turned over on his stomach to pull Khan closer.

Khan positioned himself against Martin’s side.

“You’re still not sleeping,” Martin said after a while.

“I can’t sleep facing this way.”

Clarity suddenly washed over Martin. So it had been as simple as that. He cursed himself for never having uttered a word about it and therefore being able to save himself pain.

He wriggled his hand out of Khan’s grip and sat up on his knees. He crawled over to Khan’s other side and lay back down, facing him. He smiled, feeling both embarrassed of himself and happy – he was content. Finally life was turning out better than he had dreamed.

Khan took Martin’s hands back into his and kissed the one on top and then closed his eyes.

 _Everything is right with the world again,_ Martin thought and said “I love you.”

And to his relief, Khan replied with the same words.

“I love _you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Martin is an unwanted omega – it’s rare – and it’s made his life worthless. He stops caring. But when he gets help from Khan to fix it, he takes the offer. He has nothing to lose.


	3. Epilogue

.:._Ω_.:.

 

Khan pushed Martin up against the bathroom wall, face first. He put his foot between Martin’s and pushed them apart, spreading his legs.

Martin held his hands against the cool tiles and shuddered. He loved how sometimes Khan’s animalistic side got out and he took control of the situation; how he ordered Martin around with that deep voice of his.

He could fell Khan’s hot breath spreading over his back. Khan licked down his spine to his tailbone where he planted a harsh kiss, sucking a bruise into the freckled skin he loved so much.

Martin made a keening sound to let his lover know how much he wanted it, and arched his back, pressing his hips closer to Khan; his hands, his face, his lips, his teeth, and tongue.

“What’s this?” Khan said as his fingers slid down between Martin’s legs and over his surprisingly dry entrance. “Aren’t you supposed to be in heat? Are you using repellents?”

Martin straightened, forcing Khan to step back, and turned around to face his lover. He smiled shyly and took Khan’s hands in his.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you…” he started quietly and looked down at their entwined fingers.

Khan waited.

Martin looked up and his cheeks reddened to a deep scarlet. He took a long inhale of breath to steady himself before he continued. Khan probably knew already – he wasn’t stupid – he was surely just waiting for Martin to confirm his suspicions.

“I’m pregnant.”

Khan’s face lost all expressions and he stood, staring into nothing for a long while.

Martin started to worry, and it was clear on his face; his smile faded and his brow puckered; the tears of joy that moistened his eyes now dripped down his cheeks and were replaced by those of regret and fear. Didn’t Khan want this – Khan who was more experienced than Martin and had never suggested using any kind of protection? Had he misinterpreted the signs of how Khan had been behaving around his nieces and nephews?

Khan noticed Martin’s distress and collected himself. He inhaled, and then as he exhaled, a smile twitched in the corners of his mouth. The smile grew and, as Martin watched it in relief, so did his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to spread this on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to spread this on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
